The present invention relates generally to releasable tubing connections used in intravenous feeding, and more particularly to a locking device or holder adapted to prevent separation of the tapered plastic vein insert from the intravenous supply.
The most common method of intravenous feeding requires the installation of a long tapered insert into a vein with the aid of a hypodermic needle. The insert, which is conventionally formed of plastic or other flexible material, is first installed over the needle, and then inserted in a vein. Once in place, the needle is withdrawn, leaving the insert in place. Intravenous supply tubing is then connected to the insert. Because the insert must be installed in the vein independently, the connection between intravenous supply and insert cannot be permanent. Present means for effecting the connection generally provide for insertion of the forward end of the intravenous supply line into the back of the insert tube, with the connection being maintained by friction. A difficulty with the standard connection is the potential for separation due, for example, to patient movement, thus allowing intravenous fluid and the patient's blood to soil bedclothes. Temporary interruption of the nutrient supply, or loss of blood, might also pose a serious health risk to the patient.
Because any excessive movement of the tapered insert is likely to cause patient discomfort, a ribbed or twist-type connector lock is undesirable.
There is, therefore, need for a conveniently installed, releasable means to secure the connection between a vein insert and supply tube of an intravenous feeding system without excessive pulling or twisting.